May I Indulge You Tonight?
by SkelePhantom
Summary: Do robots from the future desire closeness? Robonyan testifies not quite, but he might need to re-calibrate that thought when it comes to the cyborg swordsman, B3-NK1. Robonyan decides to study the chemistry, and the casual time they spend together has easily slipped into something affectionate. Robonyan takes B3-NK1 out for a nice night yet again, ending it with something more.
1. Chapter 1 - Dinner with a Friend (sfw)

_Do robots from the future desire closeness? Robonyan testifies not quite, but he might need to re-calibrate that thought when it comes to the cyborg swordsman, B3-NK1. Robonyan decides to study the chemistry, and the casual time they spend together has easily slipped into something affectionate. Robonyan takes B3-NK1 out for a nice night yet again, ending the evening with something more._

 _SFW Chapt. 1_

 _Robonyan/B3-NK1_

 _(BenRobo)_

 _Yokai Watch_

 _*fanfic takes place past the introduction of Robonyan Form F and episode 85 "Komasan Taxi: Robonyan" and so on_

 _*mix of english and the japanese names_

 _*1st Chapt. isn't POV, but it shows more what Robonyan's thinking and feeling_

 _AN: Hey there, I had some free time and decided to dust off the ol' writing keyboard and jot down a long domestic fanfic of our favorite robot cat and cyborg closet. Enjoy~_

Whenever Robonyan Form F returned to the 2000's time period it was primarily for assistance, it was one of his main initiatives to aid his yokai-watch wearing friend, Nate, whenever he was in need. After all, Robonyan's help was 100% perfectly effective for every possibility ever in the history of problems. But when he portaled here on his own agenda it was either to check on Earth for monumental disasters… or for simple leisure.

And this particular trip was definitely leisure. Right now he was sitting beside good company, cooking up a meal with his convenient futuristic tools, all while atop one of Blossom Heights secluded higher hills. The sun had just set and that meant it was prime time for plenty of yokai to come out and enjoy the dusk.

Today's schedule had gone according to plan which was satisfying. He arrived in this era with no issues in the timeline as per usual, then traveled to pick up his companion, and now all that was left was to spend an evening conversing and consuming a nice dinner. Robonyan was aware that these factors had the possibility of being called a date, but he didn't categorize them as such. Not in the slightest. No he was quite firm in the belief that since he was a robot from the future he had no reason or drive to pursue such intimate relations, especially with someone from the past. No, Robonyan was content with friendships, after all he was great pals with Nate and his companions.

Just because this occasion was filled with intimate talks, shared food, and an underlying tone of great familiarity didn't mean he intended this to be any sort of date.

Robonyan would restate that to himself every time he scheduled some sort of outing with his cybernetic friend, B3-NK1.

Robonyan cooked away methodically as B3-NK1 hovered nearby, retelling a tale to Robonyan of a few great battles he had over the passing Robonyan was serving up the usual steamy shrimp and noodles along with some fried pot-stickers. The food wasn't particularly for him, it was more for B3-NK1's large appetite. Robonyan had brought along some tuna for himself to enjoy instead. His futuristic body did indeed have the ability to process food completely into a type of energy, but it wasn't the most effective way to get fuel. Eating was more a luxury.

The robotic feline poured a generous helping of chili shrimp noodles onto a plate, outstretching it to his dinner guest with one of his more elongated robotic limbs. B3-NK1 was reenacting an excerpt from his battle when he stopped mid-swing. He secured his weapon behind his back, and took the mini-mountain of food with a gracious "thank you very much."

They settled down on the grass, eating and enjoying the fresh air in peace and quiet.

Robonyan Form F recalled the first successful attempt at asking B3-NK1 out on an outing.

Robonyan had been humiliated a second time at how little control he had over his outbursts when it came to seeing that sword held firmly in the hands of a certain closet yokai. After the end of that embarrassing taxi ride, Robonyan had quickly apologized to B3-NK1 and zapped away back to the future. He ran plenty of diagnostics and found it could be a serious case of infatuation with the sensation. Which was a relief because that meant it could be forgotten or at least moved past.

But the more Robonyan fussed about it the less he felt like he could forget such a thing. No he was more curious than anything, curious about B3-NK1's powers, his history. How exactly was B3-NK1 able to produce such feelings in Robonyan? So it only made sense to study more closely. Robonyan Form F was perfect at analyzing situations, he was certain to gather plenty of info on this "crush" phenomenon.

So he was set on going back and questioning B3-NK1. Perhaps they could become mutual comrades through this, Robonyan certainly wasn't against having a closer associate. Especially one who was well versed in electronics, strength, and battle.

When Robonyan traveled back he found B3-NK1 patrolling the mega electronic super store as expected. B3-NK1 took his self-appointed duty quite seriously. Robonyan Form F was certain that the armoire yokai was constantly watching and on-guard for any acts of mischief. Naginata firmly in hand, B3-NK1 circled round the corner of an aisle only to be greeted by a metallic gleam directly in front of him. The warrior's smile and bow were automatic, coupled with some content clicking from the machinery inside him.

"Master Robonyan! It is a pleasure to see you once more! What brings you by?" B3-NK1 gave a respectful greeting with full attention. The sight of B3-NK1 always caused a momentary nervous seize up of sensors for Robonyan, understandably since in previous encounters all it resulted in was Robonyan making a fool of himself. Form F didn't even mind that B3-NK1 still called him just Robonyan. But he was too busy unscrambling his speak processors to correct it.

"Greetings, B3-NK1, I was merely in the area for routine surveillance. I have scanned and detected no irregular activity patterns thus far. I decided it would be polite to visit since I was so close." Robonyan replied, though only half in truth. Robonyan's ultra speed made quick work of making some sort of half-excuse to not make him look like he was solely here to bother B3-NK1.

"How kind of you. It's noble of you to help keep this timeline safe." B3-NK1's tone was genuine. He could admire a yokai with need to aid others and keep the future intact. Regardless if the help was… a bit over the top. But maybe that's just how things were in the future. B3-NK1 gave a nod, grasping his sword firmly. "It is nice to see you again, but I am sorry to be brief. I must stay vigilant around here. Please take care." B3-NK1 started to return back to his patrolling.

"B3-NK1." Robonyan jet-pack hovered alongside the cyborg as he moved through the store. "I shall assist. With my advanced technology I am sure to make quick work of any trouble."

The offer was made with good intentions, B3-NK1 knew this. But Robonyan's reputation for being quite… extreme was concerning. B3-NK1 opened his mouth, then closed it. He did not want to turn down the little feline's help but at the same time did not want to see the store suffer from massive damages.

"Your lack of comment on the matter concerns me. Speak, B3-NK1, do you accept my assistance?" Robonyan hovered eye level with the cyborg yokai, tails swaying patiently. Robonyan sure was serious about this. It was a perfect chance to take notes on B3-NK1's daily actions.

"I… suppose so. I am unable to cover the whole store. And today is busy..." B3-NK1 tilted his head thoughtfully, already sensing some disturbance in the kitchen appliance section. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Master Robonyan, perhaps you can accompany me in relocating mischievous yokai. By the time I move them outside downtown limits on my own, others have returned. Could you assist with minimal damage?"

Robonyan Form F took an energized stance, jet-fire burning bright and ears perked. "Request understood. I am supremely capable of this. Lead on, I shall observe and relocate as you wish." This was an easy task and a good opportunity to study B3-NK1 in his battle element. Robonyan was pleased how this visit was turning out.

B3-NK1 was surprised and relieved by the answer. Good, Robonyan was willing to be a little more subdued for this mission. Whether he would follow up on that promise had yet to be seen, but B3-NK1 had faith in him.

"Come then, there is work to be done!" B3-NK1 led the way, a small robotic cat following closely behind.

B3-NK1 and Robonyan finished their food, though Robonyan was still reflecting on how that first observation session ended. It had been very productive, Robonyan got to help B3-NK1 keep devices and humans safe with 99.8% success and only minimal damage to property. By the end of that day Robonyan had fascinating new info on his cyborg closet friend. From that point forward it was easier for Robonyan to come over and ask to hang around with B3-NK1. Robonyan made it forbidden for himself while in B3-NK1's presence to even think or speak about… certain actions involving a certain someone's sword. That was a personal trial all it's own. Robonyan already had a few times where he needed to scold himself internally for ogling whenever B3-NK1 took a swing at something.

Besides from ignoring urges, Robonyan found that not only were they effective together but they also had quite a lot of common curiosities to talk about. Yes, Robonyan would calculate that they have bonded quite well. Robonyan greatly enjoyed having someone to talk to outside of being summoned for battle. And the fact that they got along so well let Robonyan know that they'd make even more plans for more interesting outings together. It gave Robonyan an excited rattle through his tails.

B3-NK1 lowered an open palm next to Robonyan Form F, silently offering to hold the robot closer.

Robonyan turned to give B3-NK1 a confused tilt of the head. B3-NK1 spoke through the quiet atmosphere.

"Are you cold?"

"Negative. My core runs at a constant heated temperature." Robonyan checked his own internal thermometer gauge. Yes, all normal levels.

B3-NK1 nodded, retracting his hand and refolding his arms. "Oh, of course. Forgive me, I thought I saw you shiver from the breeze."

Robonyan Form F shook his head. No, his metal body might be cold to the initial touch, but to "shiver" from the wind isn't something he does anymore. Robonyan figures B3-NK1 forgets how truly robotic Robonyan is. Or maybe the cyborg was being polite despite knowing that fact. He's always tried to be considerate. Aside from tampering with stranger's electronics in the past.

Robonyan took a moment to discreetly thermal scan B3-NK1. Hmmm. Well, a certain someone was cold and it definitely wasn't Robonyan. Though the summer night air wasn't too cold to handle, perhaps B3-NK1 was used to keeping within the electronic store conditions.

"If you would like, I am capable of emitting warmth from my core." Robonyan stood up, eyes flashing a program boot up screen.

B3-NK1 smiled graciously at the suggestion. He lowered his hand once more. "Thank you very much. If… if you wouldn't mind that is."

"I do not." Robonyan climbed on and took a seat, letting his heating program run while the light on his chest softly glowed. Despite how heavy his metal body was it seemed to be no problem for B3-NK1 to hold him with only one hand. B3-NK1 held Robonyan close, grateful for the makeshift friend-heater.

"You are always full of surprises, Master Robonyan." B3-NK1 mused, looking out on the cityscape.

"Indeed." Robonyan confirmed. He hoped to show B3-NK1 more surprises in the coming future.

The two enjoyed the feeling of ease. It was good to balance some relaxation between work. One of the best places to settle for a cookout was here on top of the hills, down by the riverside, and atop the electronic super store roof.

After a while Robonyan took a moment to glance up, checking to see if B3-NK1 had...

Ah yes, he fell into a light snooze. Robonyan could tell because even though B3-NK1 was sitting straight up, his closed eyes and lack of levitating anymore gave it away. It was difficult to stay awake with a full stomach and warm friend all close.

"B3-NK1, I believe it is time for us to part for the night. You are in danger of falling further asleep." Robonyan started to get up but B3-NK1's other hand came to sit him back down, clutching the warm cat-bot closer.

"I'm awake..." B3-NK1 simply replied, eyes still shut. He may have sounded awake and fine, but Robonyan knew better. He let the cyborg have a few more moments of rest before he tapped B3-NK1's chest. The cyborg let out a deep breath, opening his eyes. He looked down and gave Robonyan a small smile. "Thank you again for dinner. Your cooking skills are amazing as usual despite you having no taste buds."

"You are welcome. I have perfectly functioning smell receptors to make up for that. All food is absolutely delicious and mouthwatering in the the future. If it is not perfect then it is incinerated." Robonyan clarified. Nothing but the best was going to be served to Robonyan Form F's friends, he'd make sure of it.

"Smell you say? You have all five acute senses then don't you."

"But of course. It'd be a disadvantage not to. I also still possess the ability to detect pain, pressure, and pl- Yes I have the most up to date technology when it comes to experiencing the world around me." Good save there.

"From what I've seen I certainly believe you." B3-NK1 teased. Robonyan scoffed, core temperature rising involuntarily. Yes not even B3-NK1 could let his futuristic friend forget his shame. Robonyan was thankful B3-NK1 didn't always bring it up.

"Such advanced robotics!" B3-NK1 remarked, thinking how he himself sometimes had trouble feeling properly in his cybernetic parts. "So you are still able to feel realistically?" B3-NK1 asked, curious as to how a being of pure steel, gears, and circuitry could detect such sensations.

"Correct." Robonyan nodded, turning around completely in B3-NK1's palm to properly give him eye contact. The big warrior looked like he was contemplating something. Robonyan twitched an ear curiously.

"Do you like petting then? Like most cats?" This had been a very real question B3-NK1 had wondered to himself multiple times. A man can only go so long being near a cat without wanting to pet it.

Robonyan simply shook his head. "No."

"Ah, forgive me, I should not have assumed." B3-NK1 made a note to himself not to try. But Robonyan shook his head harder.

"No you misunderstand. No one has asked or done so properly." Robonyan could not recall the last time he'd received any sort of pet or pat on the head that lasted more than two seconds.

"I see... Well would you like some then?" B3-NK1's smile was so sweet and sincere, it was enough to make Robonyan puff out a little flustered steam. That was quite the offer. Robonyan wasn't sure if it was appropriate however. Friend's can pet one another right? Right.

"That's...I mean. Uhh." Robonyan Form F glanced around, hating how his speech jammed up at the thought. "If that is your request then fine. Request granted." B3-NK1 chuckled at Robonyan's little indirect way of saying yes.

The cyborg raised his free hand to Robonyan's head and began to stroke his metal dome. Robonyan was about to say he did not expect to enjoy it as much as perhaps his past self had, but he stopped in his tracks. He could tell everything was functioning properly. Very properly. If he wasn't careful he was sure that his-

"So you do enjoy it! You even purr~" Robonyan snapped out of his bliss to hear B3-NK1 remark. As much as he wanted to deny it, Robonyan failed to hide a small purring protocol. It was a small vibrating noise if anything. Well this was Robonyan's hell now, no use running from it. The small cat-bot continued to let B3-NK1 pet him, but only because B3-NK1 offered. And was good at it. Really good, this was unfair.

B3-NK1 stroked a thumb over Robonyan's forehead, making Robonyan automatically shut his optics. While the robo-feline didn't need such affectionate actions, internally he greatly appreciated the gesture. The warrior chuckled to himself as he began to rub Robonyan's head rhythmically, front to back and around the ears. Robonyan's sensors could indeed feel the firm pets over his metal surface. It felt soothing. Though he couldn't pinpoint if that was from where the pets were happening, or if the calming sensation was from B3-NK1 himself. Most likely both.

Robonyan's senses took a moment to readjust once B3-NK1 ceased petting. Robonyan couldn't help but make a classic annoyed cat face. It took a lot of self restraint for B3-NK1 to not laugh at such an indignant expression on the little robot.

"You were purring so much I thought you'd jiggle your bolts loose, haha." B3-NK1 gave a couple pats on Robonyan's back. Though honestly Robonyan wouldn't give a damn if his whole body came apart as long as B3-NK1 kept petting.

"N-nonsense. It would take more than some adequate petting to disassemble me." Robonyan Form F tried to appear non-affected but it was pretty clear B3-NK1 knew better, evident by that pleased smile. Robonyan looked up and smiled the best he could with immovable metal features. "But thank you very much, B3-NK1."

"My pleasure. Come, let us head back. " B3-NK1 gently let his friend get back down onto the ground, and started to lead the way down the hill and onto the street, a small cat-bot flying beside him.

Initially Robonyan didn't see the point of taking the long way home as B3-NK1 did. Why do that when you had a friend who could teleport? But after taking a few late night strolls with B3-NK1, Robonyan could see the appeal. It was quiet, nice weather most the time, and it gave them a bit more time to enjoy each-others company. The only thing Robonyan disliked a little bit was catching a look up at the night sky, seeing the stars. The sky was a certain reminder.

"I must thank you, Master Robonyan. I appreciate that you return to this time to keep this old swordsman company."

Robonyan looked at B3-NK1 intently, feeling his startup at such a touching comment. B3-NK1 glided beside him peacefully, looking ahead.

"There is never a dull moment with you. I greatly look forward to the days I get your company ." B3-NK1 continued, tone sincere.

Robonyan cleared his throat, there obviously was no need to but it was a leftover reflex he couldn't help. "It is no trouble. I enjoy coming back to this primitive time for some activity with you."

B3-NK1 readjusted his bead necklace. "I must be honest, when you first approached me with the intent to assist in my duties or ask me to join you for evenings, I suspected you were after something…" The warrior glanced at Robonyan from the corner of his eye. Robonyan halted in his midair tracks. Did B3-NK1 still think that? Robonyan Form F made a solid point of an arm at B3-NK1, making the cyborg stop.

"I take offense to this, B3-NK1. I have had no such motives throughout our entire shared time together. And though I understand your concern, I must dispel this notion." Robonyan kept his voice even though he was a little hurt that B3-NK1 would say that after all this time. But Robonyan knew that yes, he himself had wondered about it before, how he could possibly convince B3-NK1 to perform a certain action. No, Robonyan had shook it out of his thought process every time. B3-NK1 was a person all his own, Robonyan respected that. Things were different now, especially now.

B3-NK1 was levitating there with crossed arms and narrowed thoughtful eyes. He didn't look mad or anything, he just wasn't completely convinced yet that all this hadn't been some ploy to get onto his sword. Robonyan darted closer, determined to put B3-NK1 at ease.

"You are my comrade and friend, to take advantage of you like a tool would be horribly dishonest. I am not that kind of robot! However... I will admit I have restrained myself on such outbursts when they occur. But you must realize that around you this is difficult, you cause an anomaly in my behavior that highly concerns me. I began requesting your time so that I could discover the exact cause. I believe I've found it... I apologize for any sort of discomfort my past actions may have caused you. I value having the opportunity to be in your presence. Please do not think I am doing this for some gain other than your friendship." Robonyan stared hard at his sword-wielding companion. B3-NK1 took in all of Robonyan's words...then gave him a nod. He looked satisfied with the answer.

"Thank you for your honesty, Master Robonyan. I know it is not an easy task to admit such things." B3-NK1 reached out, giving Robonyan a couple strokes on the forehead. Robonyan sighed some relief.

"If I may ask you something as well, B3-NK1, you are not agreeing to see me in hopes of getting more futuristic hero screws, are you?" It seemed fair to ask B3-NK1 something along the same lines. Robonyan didn't dare think B3-NK1 would ever do something that dishonest, the cyborg held onto his honor firmly. The former screw-hunter shook his head.

"Not at all. You already helped me immensely by giving me my final hero screw long ago. I am forever in your debt. My only other commitment now is to find different screws while stopping nuisances in the world of electronics."

That definitely eased Robonyan's circuits. B3-NK1 sure stayed noble and true to whatever he set his mind to. B3-NK1 gestured for Robonyan to resume their walk. They were nearly back at the electronic store and the night was still young.

Robonyan noted a greater relief between them after that tension. It definitely felt like something they had needed to get out of the way. Though when they got to the front store doors of B3-NK1's usual territory, B3-NK1 still looked deep in thought. He didn't go in just yet. Robonyan landed on the ground behind him and scanned the area just out of habit. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary happening. B3-NK1 turned around, glancing curiously down the street, then at Robonyan.

"Master Robonyan, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to stay a little bit longer."

"What do you mean?" Robonyan wouldn't mind sticking around, but B3-NK1 sounded like he had something weighing on his mind.

"Would you like to spend a night here is what I mean. I understand if you'd prefer to charge yourself back in your own time. I notice you limit your time here to only a day." B3-NK1 looked hopeful that Robonyan might agree. If the robo-cat had a heart he's sure it'd be pumping fast right now.

"Yes I try to restrict my interference with this timeline. But remaining here a night doing little to nothing will make no negative impact. Thank you, I shall join you." Robonyan wouldn't mind a restful night alongside a friend. His battery life was still high so he didn't need to plug in anywhere but he could certainly power down for the night. Robonyan Form F noticed B3-NK1 tilting slightly side to side. "B3-NK1, what is it?"

"I would…" B3-NK1 was trying to find the appropriate way to phrase it. "...Like to indulge you tonight, if you'd like."

Robonyan only stared, waiting for some clarification. The cyborg yokai let out a small chuckle.

"Rubbing, Master Robonyan, is what I am trying to imply."

Well that caught Robonyan off guard so bad he felt like a few wires burst excitedly somewhere inside his chest. His blush and booted up again, plainly showing he was flustered.

"Y-y-you're, wait, no you're not." Robonyan stuttered, letting off a short puff of steam. Was B3-NK1 teasing him again? If so, the cat-bot did not appreciate it. Robonyan was prepared to get irritated but B3-NK1 only smiled.

"But I am. I don't mind doing it for you, away from prying eyes that is. I'd rather not get another invitation for a reform."

"I understand but, w-what changed your mind?" Robonyan's tails curled and twitched, remembering the first time it happened. He was getting ahead of himself.

"I suppose I could say I'm curious… I've never had someone react to being searched the way you have. Of course, you're also the only sentient robot electronic I've met. Think of this as, I guess some sort of thanks. You've been honest with me and made my time in this place memorable." This was a very strange way of saying thank you, but B3-NK1 figured there wasn't anything more desired by Robonyan to give.

The cool night breeze did nothing to help cool the futuristic cat-bot down. Robonyan almost couldn't believe B3-NK1 was being serious. Robonyan didn't even know if he could agree, would this set anything back? They'd grown so close. Was this… some way of B3-NK1 flirting? How on earth could he ask something almost too intimate to be asked in a friend favor sense. Was he looking for more closeness? This time would be different because B3-NK1 would be exactly aware of his actions and their effect… how would that feel? Robonyan shook oil sweat off his dome.

"T-this is… B3-NK1, I can only accept this proposal if you are one-hundred percent comfortable with d-doing so." Robonyan Form F struck a confident pose best he could with nervous puffs of steam and impatient twitching tails. B3-NK1 nodded with a warm smile.

"It is alright, Master Robonyan. I have thoroughly thought about this." The cyborg had a calm gaze, but there was definitely something behind it. What exactly B3-NK1 thought about this was anyone's guess.

If B3-NK1 was on board then Robonyan had no other reason to stall. Robonyan Form F steadied his nerves and gathered back up some of his composure.

"Very well. Lead on then." Robonyan Form F instructed, watching as B3-NK1 phased through the locked doors.

Robonyan took a few moments again to steady himself… then finally teleport through the ground and reappear on the other side of the doors. Tonight, he was certain he'd gather even more interesting data...

AN: Eyyy, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be pretty much nsfw "rubbing".

Have a great day~


	2. Chapter 2 - Rubbing (nsfw)

_NSFW Chapt. 2_

 _Robonyan/B3-NK1_

 _(BenRobo)_

 _Yokai Watch_

 _*fanfic takes place past the introduction of Robonyan Form F and episode 85 "Komasan Taxi: Robonyan" and so on_

 _*mix of english and the japanese names_

 _AN: Hey there, hope ya'll enjoy this part two. It was fun to write and pretty much for my own amusement haha. If you're uncomfortable with suggestive actions or essentially nsfw then this chapter wouldn't be the best for you to read._

 _Thanks to everyone else for reading!_

The mega electronic super store was so dark and calm inside. Majority of lights were shut off, displays taken down, everything freshly cleaned and put away. Not a soul around, not a human soul at least. A small number of night dwelling yokai roamed around here after hours. The large store was more of a relaxed hang out place, opposed to the spontaneous and loud outdoor areas. B3-NK1 was thankful for the peace here at his usual spot once closing time came around.

B3-NK1 led Robonyan past the store's checkout area and along the far side of the building. He looked over his shoulder as he hovered along, making sure his guest was still coming. Robonyan was following on foot, robot eyes fixated ahead, B3-NK1 could tell his robot friend was analyzing his own thoughts. B3-NK1 hoped Robonyan would feel more at ease once they got further away from any prying eyes. Which could be difficult considering how sneaky and gossipy yokai were, but B3-NK1 knew a spot in the building where only he seemed to take respite in. He kept leading the way.

Robonyan continued to follow, trying to calculate the outcome of the night. Maybe he shouldn't though. He was overthinking everything as it was. Was he reading into things that weren't there? B3-NK1 might simply be neutral to the whole thing and just want to do something nice. However this was straying a bit too far out of the friend-favor zone. But Robonyan wasn't going to pass up the offer… He glanced upwards, catching B3-NK1 looking at him. The old warrior just gave him a tender smile before turning away. B3-NK1 didn't seem nervous. Robonyan decided he should just deal with whatever came accordingly.

This certainly was the most dimly lit part of the whole place. Robonyan didn't need his night vision just yet though. Some far off display lights gave a tiny bit of illumination. The robotic cat could see that his close surroundings looked like a miss-matched furniture display area. It had some comfy looking unplugged massage chairs, grills, pile of discarded discount bean bags, and other electric outdoor patio products. It seemed this display hadn't been used in a long time.

B3-NK1 came over and took a comfortable spot on the biggest bean bag. This was his preferred spot to sit and reflect in. Quiet, out of the way of any others, B3-NK1 could have some peace of mind. Robonyan was on the other side inspecting the cluttered shelves. B3-NK1 mimicked a clearing throat sound to get his companion's attention.

Robonyan sharply looked at B3-NK1, the anticipation rushing back again. B3-NK1 chuckled, trying to ease the unneeded tension. He gestured for Robonyan to come closer. Robonyan stepped forward quickly, bracing himself in place. But he was confused when B3-NK1 offered his hand again.

"Forgive me, Master Robonyan. I believe I'm too tired to do any big swings. I have something else in mind however." B3-NK1 explained. Robonyan nodded, understanding. He wouldn't complain or ask that B3-NK1 over-exert himself. The futuristic visitor climbed once more into his friend's open palm, finding himself being hoisted to right in front of B3-NK1.

Reaching behind, B3-NK1 curled his free hand around the shaft of his naginata, releasing it from his back. Robonyan's eyes were locked on it immediately, following it as B3-NK1 flipped it between his fingers and then into a firm hold, blade between both their bodies. So this was definitely happening. It seemed like B3-NK1 really didn't mind doing this… Robonyan felt touched. Not as touched as he was going to be in a minute however.

"I should have asked this earlier but... can you handle this? You turned into a bomb last time, Master Robonyan." B3-NK1 cautiously asked. Robonyan shook his head.

"That has been absolutely fixed. My boot-up systems are far superior now. The rubbing will not set off my self-destruct."

B3-NK1 gave Robonyan Form F a very disbelieving look… Robonyan glanced off to the side.

"But… on the miniscule 0.001% chance that happens, just give me a hard hit. It's been proved an effective method."

B3-NK1 nodded in understanding, silently asking to proceed. Robonyan paused to scan. He did not detect anyone else in the immediate area. Good. No one to make a fuss about what they were doing. The robotic feline sat upright, feeling B3-NK1's fingers curl behind his jetpack for support. Robonyan returned the nod. Ready as ever. Might as well start.

Instead of a swift piercing motion as it'd been the first time Robonyan had encountered B3-NK1, this one was the exact opposite. Robonyan Form F was able to watch the ridiculously slow stab B3-NK1 was doing in detail. The moment Robonyan felt the blade's tip and the curve somehow slide through his metal body without any injury, he could feel the strange magic start to work.

This was the weirdest sensation Robonyan had ever experienced in his robotic life. He could definitely categorize it as pleasure, but it felt like something else too. This rush send odd pulses and power surges, not of the electrical kind. Robonyan kept his mouth firmly shut, he refused to cry out embarrassingly like the first time. But he couldn't stop the small beginning shakes and squirms as B3-NK1 kept going. Robonyan felt the edge making it's way through, despite it also feeling like there was nothing inside him at all.

Robonyan tore his optics from the sight of the weapon to observe B3-NK1's face. The cyborg closet looked intensely curious, looking down at the exact spot he was penetrating Robonyan. He saw that his blade was piercing through like with any other electronic, that much B3-NK1 knew, but he also observed how Robonyan was fidgeting. How strange to have something at the end of your naginata that enjoyed being speared by it. Very strange.

It was getting harder to keep quiet for Robonyan, the blade had completely skewered through, and his circuits were getting frazzled, firing off little warnings to Robonyan that something was wrong. But everything was fine, everything was still in place, although functioning weirdly from the foreign energy in his body. Suddenly Form F glanced behind himself, confirming a realization. B3-NK1's weapon had gone through his own fingers without a scratch as well.

"T-that doesn't hurt you?" Robonyan questioned over the little clanking sounds his metal body was making. B3-NK1 shook his head.

"My hands are numb to my blade." The cyborg flexed his fingers through the blade's end that was poking out of Robonyan. "I feel only a slight tingle."

Robonyan mumbled an 'Ah, I see.' before shuddering. B3-NK1 withdrew this blade almost all the way out, making Robonyan gasp. There was no need for breath, but perhaps it was just a leftover reflex. Robonyan had plenty of little odd quirks B3-NK1 knew of. B3-NK1 watched the little cat-bot take a moment to readjust himself.

"How do you feel?" B3-NK1 asked, wondering how much this updated white and blue body of Robonyan's could take. Robonyan exhaled a puff of steam.

"I am still operating at peak efficiency. That felt good, as predicted." Form F answered honestly. No point hiding anything since he was pretty vulnerable like this. He was thankful he could trust B3-NK1 in such a state.

"I see." B3-NK1 said simply, before quite suddenly reinserting his naginata at a different tilted angle. It caught Robonyan so off-guard he moaned unabashedly right out loud. Robonyan covered his mouth immediately, face red from a heated core. The rush that ran through his circuit board was immense. Certainly a swift piercing was the most intense way to go. The feeling was lingering and buzzing around the blade inside. Robonyan squinted at B3-NK1.

"P-please alert me, next time." He stuttered, some slight irritation in that deep voice. B3-NK1 rubbed a couple fingers across the back of Robonyan's head as an apology for not giving a warning.

"Sorry, I am curious how speed affects what you sense." B3-NK1 certainly had his own researching agenda on his mind. He was going to see just what exactly made Robonyan tick, in both ways. With his naginata he could in a way see inside and get a feel for a electronic's parts. It was all to help him search for worthy screws. The probing definitely has a side effect on sentient machines though.

"When… slower it builds, B-B3-NK1. But wh...hhm… when fast, there's a burst." Robonyan informed in the steadiest voice he could. It was too difficult to say things at this time, Robonyan's body was trying to properly receive all the sensations B3-NK1 was giving.

"Interesting." The cyborg said in a thoughtful tone, before starting to rustle his blade as he'd done the first time they met. Robonyan groaned, this was the part where he felt some of his senses lose functionality. Robonyan held onto the crafted metal in front of his chest, feeling B3-NK1 do slight twists and jabs. It felt good, like he was chipping away at something, getting past a barrier to slowly release a surge. Robonyan wished he could describe this in the moment, but he had no luck, he could only hold on and enjoy it.

B3-NK1 methodically prodded, repeating the same technique he usually did when searching for screws. Even now he could faintly detect Robonyan Form F's hero screw. Another stunning one no doubt. But he wasn't here for that. He shifted his weapon, not heading for it but rather around the same area. Did getting closer to it do anything for his robotic friend? B3-NK1 made a testing jab for it. Robonyan shook a lot for only a moment. The closet yokai drew back out, and reinserted yet again, that's where everything took their turn. B3-NK1 was trying to find that special way to pierce Robonyan that'd result in a conclusion.

The closer B3-NK1 got to penetrating the exact middle of Robonyan Form F's core, the more the cat-bot let out wafts of steam in rapid succession. It was an attempt to stabilize his core's energy and heat, but keeping both that and his sounds in check was impossible. His tails were lashing around all over, head shaking side to side, muttering out some honestly very evocative statements. B3-NK1 managed to hear a few pleas past the loud machinery clicks.

"Hha, a-all over, rubbing… B-B3-NnnnK1, faster." Form F's speech was beginning to jam again. "Please, m-more."

This was… getting lewd. B3-NK1 will admit, he was starting to see how this all could be taken very suggestively. He could feel some heat rise to his hooded face. Obviously he hadn't gotten the exact memo on how this all had been awkward to witness the first time around. Before all this he thought maybe it was a simple misunderstanding. But nope. Robonyan truly was getting plenty of pleasure out of this.

"More, B3… y-you're slow." Robonyan made a weak attempt to reach and pull the blade through even more. B3-NK1 left his thoughts and focused himself. He offered to indulge Robonyan's little rubbing fix tonight, he'll do just that.

Robonyan felt B3-NK1 tighten his hold, causing Robonyan to stop wriggling and stay firmly in place. It wouldn't stop him from shaking though. The blade still did not bother B3-NK1 as he impaled Robonyan over and over, sticking it all the way through both Robonyan's metal body and his hand. B3-NK1 watched as his friend tightly shut his optics, chest light glowing bright against the shine of the naginata. Form F's tails flailed up, wrapping around the forearm B3-NK1 was using to clutch Robonyan.

B3-NK1 was already thrusting down dangerously close to Robonyan's screw, and it was sending the robotic yokai to a complete overload. Sensors were overheating, trying to keep up with the sensitive stirring that was spreading all over Robonyan's wires. B3-NK1 winced, Robonyan was getting too hot to handle, literally, his metal was burning. The small robot was moaning and letting off sparks, and before B3-NK1 could ask if he should stop, Robonyan Form F let off a sharp electrical discharge.

The sudden spark startled B3-NK1 enough for him to accidentally drop Robonyan, but the cat-bot's tangled tails on B3-NK1's arm saved him from an embarrassing topple onto the floor. B3-NK1 exhaled his surprise, hoping the sudden removal of his weapon didn't activate any nuclear threats. The old warrior lightly tapped his friend, testing his temperature. When Robonyan was cool enough to touch, B3-NK1 took hold of his robotic friend and held him close right to the chest. Robonyan Form F stayed limp however, lights off with only a faint release of steam from the creases between his metal.

"Master Robonyan?..." B3-NK1 quietly asked, giving Form F's head a few strokes. Even if this shutdown had happened before it still made B3-NK1 concerned, especially since Robonyan wasn't giving a response. Was there a button B3-NK1 needed to press? Maybe B3-NK1 should just wait a little bit for his friend to come back on? He'd heard some tech guys around the store say that whenever they had to shutdown a computer for fixing. Or did Robonyan just need another hit?

The cyborg was contemplating on where he should give Robonyan a good whack on the head, but those familiar blue eyes blinked back open, and the sound of machinery start-up protocols could be heard. Robonyan straightened up, reassessing his surroundings.

"Master Robonyan! I'm relieved. I thought you would not power on so quickly." B3-NK1 gave a thankful smile, and Robonyan returned it with a reassuring nod. B3-NK1 relaxed back in his spot, double checking Robonyan over just in case. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. My processors have cooled down and everything is functioning properly." Robonyan settled into a comfortable sitting position in B3-NK1's hands. "I apologize if my sudden short out surprised you. I was not expecting such a bigger… reaction.

Robonyan blushed a bit, B3-NK1 had certainly delivered on his promise. Form F had received his rubbing fix and thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

"Think nothing of it." B3-NK1 said, putting his weapon back behind himself. Ever so humble, Robonyan noted. But Robonyan refused to "think nothing of this", it'd been one of their most interesting outings for sure. Robonyan knew he'd be reviewing this data over and over on his off time once he was back in his original time.

Form F checked his battery life… oh. Well, even if he'd wanted to go back home tonight he couldn't. That electrical discharge had sapped away almost 85% of it's capacity. Such a big drop in power should alarm Robonyan, but considering he knew what caused it, he didn't mind as much. However he made a mental note that if they were to ever do this again for two rounds in a row, Robonyan would need to plug into an electrical source or risk a longer shut down. That was only IF B3-NK1 agreed to do this again… Robonyan silently hoped for it.

"Is something wrong, Master Robonyan?" B3-NK1 asked, noticing that Robonyan had a far away look. Robonyan shook his head.

"I was merely looking at what I had left for battery power. I will be taking you up your offer on staying for the remainder of the night, at least until I am charged enough for time travel." Robonyan scanned around, spotting a nearby outlet.

"Oh, well please then, make yourself comfortable." B3-NK1 sat up, expecting Robonyan to get off and find something secluded.

But Robonyan stayed put in B3-NK1's hands, tails hyper extending to plug themselves into the sockets on the wall behind B3-NK1. Robonyan settled in his friend's big hands.

"I am comfortable here, thank you." Robonyan stated, making B3-NK1 laugh. Robonyan did not understand what was so humorous about that, but oh well. "Allow me to at least get up to 50% before we retire for the night."

"As you wish." B3-NK1 replied, giving Form F's right ear a scritch. Robonyan shut his eyes and nudged into that hand, making the cyborg chuckle and start to full on stroke all over the robotic feline's head. Rubbing and petting, two things that were definitely Robonyan's secret pleasures. B3-NK1 sure was spoiling Robonyan tonight with all this activity. And yet, Robonyan felt as though he did not offer much in return.

Robonyan knew if he asked B3-NK1 if he could do something to possibly repay the favor, the warrior would simply shrug it off and say there was no need. B3-NK1 was quick to serve, but did anyone do it back for him? Robonyan doubted it. But B3-NK1 deserved something. B3-NK1 deserved for Robonyan to try at least, Robonyan thought.

"B3-NK1." Robonyan said through his purring. B3-NK1 gave his companion full attention. "Allow me to say thank you again. I greatly appreciate getting to spend the night with you."

B3-NK1's smile was tender, he too was glad that Robonyan was staying longer, even if it was just for the night. "You are quite welcome. It is no trouble. And I wouldn't turn you away if you'd like to stay again in the future."

Robonyan felt a happy buzz inside his metal chest. B3-NK1 wouldn't mind future nights together? Whether or not he meant more "rubbing" activities too, Robonyan didn't dare ask. That seemed too insensitive at the moment.

"Thank you. I am grateful for your hospitality, despite… my previous behaviors." Robonyan admitted. He felt he'd need to apologize for his sins repeatedly until he'd be nothing but rusted scrap metal. But B3-NK1 only chuckled and shook his head.

"Please, Master Robonyan, it is fine. While I was unaware of what exactly you were feeling with my naginata the first time, it has been perfectly made clear to me now. It does not bother me." B3-NK1 spoke truthfully, Robonyan would know, he had a built in lie detector.

This time knowing the context, B3-NK1 thought to himself that he actually… had some kind of satisfaction after all this. He'd given his friend an interesting evening to say the least. It was the kind of satisfaction of a job well done, and B3-NK1 always strived for that. B3-NK1 saw Robonyan point at him suddenly.

"Please tell me, B3-NK1, certainly there must be something of equal value I can do for you." Robonyan insisted, brightly lit eyes intently staring his cyborg friend down. But just as according to Robonyan's prediction B3-NK1 merely shook his head. Of course, no.

"There is nothing I need, Master Robonyan, thank you though." B3-NK1 calmly patted Form F's back. There wasn't anything that came to mind that B3-NK1 required. He was content with polite service and favors.

Robonyan squinted up at B3-NK1's hooded face, programs rapidly trying to figure out something that could be done for B3-NK1 along the same lines of… rubbing. Robonyan inwardly scoffed himself. A super advanced robot such as himself shouldn't be wishing for something affectionately mutual between himself and a yokai from the past. But, it all be damned if Robonyan couldn't find some way to let B3-NK1 know he greatly appreciated all he had done for this little robot.

"B3-NK1, if you'll allow me-" Robonyan's eyes let out a soft pulse, booting up several scanning programs. He stood up in B3-NK1's hands. "I believe it is now my turn, to indulge you."

 _End (pt. 1)_

 _AN: Thanks to all who've faved or commented here on or on other sites. It makes me really glad that others enjoy these two and what I've written for them. I decided to split this chapter up into two sections, so expect another chapter sometime~_

 _Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
